UCLA, RAND, and the Charles R. Drew University of Medicine & Science have a long-standing historical collaboration that includes joint faculty appointments, research collaborations and the exchange of administrative services. Our three institutions are joining into a partnership in order to combine significant institutional resources with funds requested here to produce software, databases and educational enhancement systems that will be used by all three institutions to enhance human subject research, oversight, education and training. The UCLA, RAND, and Charles R. Drew University of Medicine & Science consortium will: create an intelligent Institutional Review Board (IRB) electronic submission and tracking system for the review, approval, and monitoring of human subjects research; expand and enhance our current human subject research web based certification and training program; and, enhance internal support and monitoring of University based clinical trials.